


Cart Racing

by Little_Sailor_JD



Category: One Piece
Genre: Modern AU, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Sailor_JD/pseuds/Little_Sailor_JD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Law wants to do is go shopping for groceries, but his lovers decide to come along and make an ordeal out of the trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cart Racing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaku/gifts).



            Law wanted to go shopping by himself. But, of course, that could never happen – not with _his_ lovers. Once Luffy had heard the word ‘store’ come out of Law’s mouth, it developed into a whole-household outing. As soon as they entered the store, the blue-haired man had turned to his lovers, intent on telling them to stay close and for the love of God _, not to touch anything_ , but they were already gone before he even turned around. Great, just great. If any of them broke _anything_ …

 

            Law managed to get through half of the grocery list before the bluenet heard the first signs that his lovers were indeed in the store. Squeaking card wheels on linoleum tiles, followed by loud whoops and hollers. He let out a groan, looking down an aisle, seeing all three of his lovers acting like giant children…and racing shopping carts. Kidd had Luffy in the basket of his cart, while Bonney was unhindered. They were barreling down the aisle towards their slim lover, competitive grins on both Kidd and Bonney’s faces. Luffy was merely laughing and cheering as he enjoyed the free ride. The trio skittered to a halt, just before they ran into their lover.

 

            “What in the hell are you three doing?!” Law hissed out, frowning at the three of them.

 

            “We’re racing!” Luffy supplied with a grin.

 

            “Why?”

 

            “What else are you supposed to do in a store?” The pinkette asked, leaning against her cart.

 

            “Shop for food,” Law said, as if it was an absolutely insane idea. “Behave, like _normal_ adults, and not race shopping carts.”

 

            “Aw, ‘at ain’ no fun ‘ough!” The redhead whined.

 

            “The grocery store is not a place for fun!”

 

            “Is that why you look so pissy?” Bonney smirked.

 

            “Shut up,” the blue-haired man frowned.

 

            “Are you done shopping yet, Torao?”

 

            “No, because I had to bring you three idiots along with me.”

 

            “That’s not our fault that you’re slow!” Bonney frowned.

 

            “Will you just go home so I can finish shopping?”

 

            “We’ll race for it!” The youngest grinned from his place in the cart.

 

            “Excuse me?”

 

            “We’ll race! If you win, then we’ll go home! If we win, then we get to stay and race some more!”

 

            Law thought about this for a few moments – it wasn’t that bad of an idea. He quickly weighed the pros and cons in his mind, before he eventually nodded. “Fine. One race.”

 

* * *

 

 

            They all agreed that one lap of the store, going through aisles 8 and 1, and the finish line was the spice section in the back of the store. If you crashed, you lost. Law and Luffy were together, the blue-haired man in the driver’s position. Luffy bounced happily in the cart. In the other cart, Kidd was smirking as Bonney prepared to run.

 

            “Alright, ready?” Luffy grinned. Without bothering to wait for an answer, Kidd started counting down.

 

            “Five, four, three,” he counted, smirking. “Two one…GO!”

 

            Bonney was faster off of the line than Law was, easily tearing down the aisle. Kidd’s loud laugh echoed as Law trailed after the duo.

 

            “Hurry up, Torao!” Luffy laughed, pointed after their lovers. “They’re winning!”

 

            The pinkette skittered into the turn, slipping slightly. Law took that opportunity to catch up, taking the turn much easier than the other two. However, Bonney quickly gained momentum again. She easily gained speed and distance again, overtaking Law.

 

            This pattern repeated as they turned onto the next aisle. Unfortunately, this was also the front aisle of the store, and was littered with other shoppers. Both Kidd and Luffy were shouting things at the other shoppers, but only a few weren’t intelligent enough to move out of the way. Law easily maneuvered around them, while Bonney and Kidd were a skittering mess.

 

            “Go Torao!” The youngest shouted, laughing loudly. He turned around and loved past Law. “We’re winning!”

 

            Law smirked at that as he turned down aisle 1, pouring on the speed. He knew full well that the others would catch up quickly, so he tried to keep up his current pace.

 

            “Uh-oh!” The raven-haired teen gasped. “Torao, hurry up! They turned the corner!”

 

            Kidd’s laughter was indeed louder, but Law couldn’t go any faster. His legs and lungs were burning, and he was fading fast, slowing considerably.

 

            The pinkette easily over-took the two dark-haired men, laughing along with Kidd. She jogged past Law, and then, as if to add insult to injury, she poured on the speed, tearing down the aisle. However, she miscalculated and forgot about the turn – both Kidd and Bonney tipped, along with the cart, skittering into a display for a new brand of crackers.

 

            Luffy was laughing his head off as Law slowed and stopped in front of his two lovers, panting heavily. “Are you alright?”

 

            “’Ere’s crackers ev’ryplace, but ‘m good,” the redhead supplied as he climbed out of the over-turned cart.

 

            “I guess we lost,” Bonney sighed as she brushed numerous cracker boxes off of her. “We’ll go home then.”

 

            “I think you’ll all be leaving.”

 

            All four of them turned around to see a very irritated store manager.

 

* * *

 

 

            “I can’t believe we got kicked out of _another_ grocery store,” Law sighed.

 

            “How many’s ‘at now?”

 

            “Seven grocery stores, 23 restaurants, four stores at the mall, and one movie theater,” Bonney helpfully supplied.

 

            Luffy giggled as he skipped ahead of his lovers. “So what’s for dinner? I’m starving!”

 

            “We’re ordering out, and I’ll go shopping tomorrow,” Law sighed.

 

            “Can we come?”

 

            “NO!”


End file.
